gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Eungi
Wang Eungi (왕응기, Wang-eung-gi; "Eungi Wang") is a medicine pedlar and former mercenary-for-hire who has an allegiance towards Lord Miruk for his actions in the past. Appearance & Personality Eungi is a large imposing man with an angular rectangular face, with long black hair that drapes over his face and he holds with a lavender-coloured head band. He is a driven and very loyal man who does whatever it takes to achieve his goal. In the past, he lived his life recklessly committing theft, robbery, kidnapping, assault, and murder. He would even rather die than beg for his life. After his encounter with Lord Miruk, he changed his outlook on life and started taking care of impoverished children. Even then, it seems he was doing it out of obligation for Lord Miruk's goodwill as he prioritized fighting Gang Ryong over the safety of the children. However, in the end, he does seem to possess genuine compassion for the kids as he cut ties with the Naeseonhyang to continue taking care of them. Image Gallery History According to Wang Eungi, he had an incredibly harsh childhood and did whatever means necessary to survive, even going as far as killing and consuming a rooster raw. Furthermore, his daily routine consisted of theft, robbery, kidnapping, assault and murder.Chapter 60 In his adulthood, he was given the task to assassinate Lord Miruk, but seriously injured himself during his mission. However his life was saved by the man he was sent to kill. Despite being well aware of Eungi's task, Lord Miruk allowed him to recover. Once fully healed, Eungi attempted to kill Lord Miruk but was defeated. Lord Miruk then spoke words of wisdom to Eungi, giving him a new lease on life.Chapter 61 Plot Wild Dogs Wang Eungi was first seen trying to sell his wares to a crowd of people. However, after noticing Gang Ryong's presence, he lost concentration and then the crowd. Later on, while being assaulted by some bandits, Eungi was saved by Ryong's intervention and offered him a meal in gratitude. At his home, they ate and then put the kids to bed. Drinking, Eungi introduced himself to Ryong and they conversed before the latter made it clear he knew Eungi was aligned with his target, noting the poison in his drink. Denying Ryong passageway to Naeseonhyang, the two went outside and began fighting on Eungi's whim. Ryong told him that despite his strength, he was not strong enough to beat him, Eungi persisted reminiscing on the first time he met Lord Miruk. Ryong then noticed that Eungi's house was on fire and his kids were most likely in trouble, but Eungi ignored this and attacked, successfully landing a hit. Ryong realised Eungi's intentions and got serious, quickly subduing him with a Divine Heavenly Destruction technique which caused Eungi to pass out. When he woke, Eungi went back to his burned down house and saw a message from the bandits telling him they'd gradually kill his kids. Going to the bandits' stronghold, he slaughtered them all and found out that the order had been to kill anyone present. Going back to his home and looking for the kids' bodies, he fell asleep in despair. Awaking later to the sound of the kids' voices, he gathered them around and asked them how they were still alive. They explained that Gang Ryong had saved them and given them silver. The oldest kid, Eunseol, then said he had to go, but Eungi smiled and replied that he didn't have to go anymore. Wang Eungi later informed Captain Woo that he was washing his hands of the affair and cut ties with the Naeseonhyang. Powers & Abilities Wang Eungi Martial Arts (1).png Wang Eungi Martial Arts (2).png Wang Eungi Martial Arts (3).png Wang Eungi Martial Arts (4).png Wang Eungi Martial Arts (5).png Eungi is a gosu who possesses incredible physical strength and practises strong outer ki fist arts; his punches could shatter boulders and he could slice through rock with his nails.Chapter 62 Although he was no match for Gang Ryong he was strong enough to single-handedly slaughter a group of bandits having just woken up from the effects of a Divine Heavenly Destruction technique.Chapter 64 Quotes *(To Lord Miruk after being defeated) "I'd rather die than live with the humiliation of begging a target to spare me. I don't need your pity. Kill me!" Alternate Translations *Wang Eung (LINE) Notes & Trivia *His name can be translated as "Emperor King". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)